


Sweet and Delicious

by jacyevans



Series: Eternal Sterek Discord Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacyevans/pseuds/jacyevans
Summary: The smell of bacon calls to Derek like a siren's song.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Eternal Sterek Discord Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811710
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100
Collections: Eternal Sterek Discord Writing Events





	Sweet and Delicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatthefridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/gifts).



> Written for whatthefridge for the prompt "relaxation - food/cooking with playful shenanigans."

The smell of bacon calls to Derek like a siren’s song. 

He presses his face into Stiles’ pillow, the scent of him, of them, permeating the sheets. He rolls over, tugging on a pair of pants and nothing else, and heads into the kitchen.

Stiles is standing at the counter in his boxers and a t-shirt, bopping to the beat of the music playing on his phone. He turns around, grinning when he sees Derek.

“Hey, sleepy wolf,” Stiles says, giving Derek a perfect view of the frilly, black apron he has thrown over his clothes. _Kiss the Chef!_ It says in bold, block letters, with a giant pair of red lips underneath.

Derek wraps his arms around Stiles’ waist, burying his face in Stiles’ neck. Stiles reaches back to pat him on the head. They stay like that for a few moments, Derek breathing in lungfuls of Stiles’ scent, mixing with the scents of bacon and coffee. He hears the drag of the fork against the bottom of the pan as Stiles flips the bacon on the stove. Stiles’ chest vibrates as he hums.

Derek drops a kiss to Stiles’ neck, then pulls away, heading to the coffee pot. “What’s all this?” he asks, voice still sleep-rough.

“Breakfast.” Stiles smirks and throws Derek a wink over his shoulder. “Thought you might need a little something extra after last night.”

Last night, when Stiles walked into the loft drenched from the rain, heightening his scent. Derek shoved Stiles up against the wall, shredding both of their clothes and kissing him senseless before carrying him to bed.

Derek’s ears burn; the images of Stiles sweaty and sated is burned into his brain. In retaliation, he leans back against the counter and stretches his arms over his head, letting his pants slide even lower on his waist. Stiles swallows audibly, scent growing thicker with arousal. It’s overpowered by the faint smell of charred pork.

“Bacon’s burning,” Derek says mildly. 

Stiles blinks, coming back to himself. “What?” He sniffs. “Shit!” Stiles spins on his heel, dragging the bacon out of the pan. He makes a face as it hits the plate.

“You suck,” Stiles mutters, poking at a piece with his fork.

Derek leans over his shoulder, grabbing a slice. He pops it into his mouth. “I like my bacon well-done,” he says in between bites.

“Heathen.”

“You drench your bacon in syrup.”

“It’s sweet and delicious. Like me.”

Stiles flutters his eyelashes, and he looks absolutely ridiculous, and Derek can’t put into words how much he loves this idiot. _His_ idiot.

He leans around Stiles to turn off the stove, cutting off Stiles’ protests by pressing their lips together. Stiles flails for a moment before his hands curl around Derek’s neck, tugging him closer until they’re pressed together from chest to knee. He bites at Stiles’ lip.

Yeah, Derek thinks, like you.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang with me:  
> [Tumblr](https://jacyevans.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jacyevans_)


End file.
